Irekon III
Irekon III is a planet orbiting a tiny super compressed blue star named Nova. Due to its close proximity to the star and the ever changing gravitational and magnetic forces of such a star, Irekon III is a completely volcanic planet. However a few hospitable caves and crevices have been mapped. Geography The volcanic planet of Irekon III was once a gas giant named Irekon. After a relatively small detonation in the heart of Nova, the star it orbited, Irekon (now called Irekon I) was almost destroyed. When it was recovering and rebuilding itself, all the matter flung out from the star was clustered around the old core of the planet, forming a much more dense but much more solid planet. In this state, the planet was called Irekon II. After Nova continued to shrink and become more dense, the massive deposits of iron, gold, and even very rare elements like trioxicarbonic crystals (labeled O3C14) that were present because of the star remnants began to melt under the intense pressure and friction. With the melting of these deposits began the era of the planet that has caused it to be labeled Irekon III. Inhabitants The planet has no native species living on it, but because of the massive deposits of rare and valuable minerals, two large militaristic powers began to take notice of the planet, thinking it valuable to feed their ever expanding war machines. A large war ensued, each side fighting over the planet's resources. This war was lost to history when the capital ships of both sides were destroyed by a huge volcanic eruption that even reached out into space. After this happened, the remaining Irken and Vraalskrith combatants that had not been killed either by fighting or being incinerated waged a number of battles, which led to Vraalskrith victory and Irken enslavement. The Irkens, now called Flaak (which is Vraalskrith for "the enslaved") led a massive uprising decades later, and brutally killed all the Vraalskrith with everyday objects that they used for mining. Unfortunately, all the high tech equipment on the planet was designed so that only Vraalskrith could operate it, so the Irkens on the planet had no means of escape. Over centuries, the quickly reacting Irken set of epigenetic switches allowed a very quick evolution of the inhabitants, who now even called themselves "Flaak." The Flaak, who speak a pidgin language comprised of Vraalskrith and Irken, inhabit caves and crevices that have been furnished and reinforced with handmade metal pieces from both the ancient settlements that are now ruins or directly from the rivers of lava themselves. The Flaak do have a fairly high understanding of technology, and are able to fashion weapons, tools, and even the bio-mechanical legs and respirators that they all require to move and breath in the odd atmosphere. Civilization The Flaak, having descended from Irkens, used to have a very hierarchical system of government, but now, after the previous leader being overthrown, the government is much like communism. There is not an official currency, so things are always bartered, but poorer members of the system have to barter with less to get more, which evens out the economy without damaging it. There are very few Flaak settlements on Irekon, most of which are at the two poles of the planet. These settlements have little to no communication. The radiation of the planet makes radio broadcasting and receiving next to impossible, and the surface of the planet is only hospitable for minutes at a time. Recently, rumors have suggested the landing of a new civilization on Irekon III, one not native to the Z-14 universe. It is unconfirmed whether or not this civilization exists, but Flaak rumors state that they have gone into hiding after the sudden halt of their military incursion into Irken controlled space. Category:Planets Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Unconquered Planets Category:Unconquered Races Category:Fanon Category:Locations